The Beginning of The End (TeaserPreview)
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: Steve is an Omega going through difficult changes in his body and they have gained the attention of Alpha Tony Stark. As these two come together with an unusual series of events, will they find love? High School AU. AlphaBetaOmega Universe. Pairings: TonyxSteve, ClintxBruce, TeddyxBilly. Will be M Rated. Possible MPreg! POLL UPDATED FOR THIS STORY! THIS IS A STORY CHANGING POLL!
1. Preface

Story Title: The Beginning of The End (Teaser/Preview)

Rating: M

Pairing(s): TonyxSteve, ClintxBruce, TeddyxBilly

Summary: Steve is an Omega going through difficult changes in his body and they have gained the attention of Alpha Tony Stark. As these two come together with an unusual series of events, will they find love?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN!

_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The characters in my story do not belong to me and are used in a fictional manner. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

_**Preface**_

This story is based in the AlphaBetaOmega Universe. It will be a High School Alternate Universe so the characters will be younger and, obviously, in High School. I'm mostly focusing on the Avengers Movieverse, but I'm drifting into the Marval Comic Universe because I wanted to do something with Billy (Wiccan) and Teddy (Hulkling), whom are in the Young Avengers along side the Avengers. So hopefully I get everything in the right places.

For those who are new to the AlphaBetaOmega Universe, or those who are curious about my version of the Universe, please read the following...

My AlphaBetaOmega Universe consists of all three classes. Alphas being the top of the breeding food chain, Omegas on the bottom. Alphas are the ones who dominate in a coupling, mostly consisting of Males, rare for Female Alphas. Omegas are the submissive child bearing/studding of the relationship, mostly Females, rare for Males. Betas are when two Alphas, or two Omegas, birth a child together. Betas are nothing special. They can only have a child with another Beta. Basically normal human beings.

My Universe has Heat, Pair-Bonds, Knotting (to an extremely controlled condition), and **POSSIBLY** Mpreg. Heat is only in Omegas and is the time when they are most fertile. Knotting is only in Male Alphas, which is were they 'lock-in' after achieving their 'climax.' Pair-Bonds is simply when one joins another in which they are compatible and truly love each other. The Mpreg will be Male Omegas exclusively. Also, some AlphaBetaOmega Universes have Werewolves, or wolf like qualities. My Universe is strictly humans when it comes to physiology. (EX: No full moon wolf transformations or ears and tails or fangs. There are some sensory elements, as well as Heat and Knotting, but that's as far as I'm going to allow myself to take it.)

I've modified the Universe to fit my views and I may modify it more depending on what the readers want from me. (EX: Mpreg) I know there are a lot of people who don't like Mpreg and I myself enjoy it if it can be made legit. (EX: Loki giving birth to an eight-legged horse, a wolf, and a dragon/snake. Look it up. It's real Norse Mythology.) I don't do Mpreg that's 'a miracle,' or 'out-of-the-blue'. If there's no legit bite, I won't attempt. So when the time comes I will ask you viewers to vote on whether you want Mpreg in this story or not. Totally depending on my readers for this story. Majority wins. Don't like it, then don't read.

If you have any questions about my Universe, please PM me and I will gladly answer to the best of my ability. No question is stupid or going-beyond-the-boundaries. I can handle just about whatever you can dish out.

Please enjoy my attempt at the AlphaBetaOmega Universe!

~Francis J. Toran~


	2. Prologue - Choose Your Fate

**_Prologue _**

**_Choose Your Fate_**

This was it.

It was finally time.

In a mere few minutes, this poor male was finally going to face the beginning of the end. He was standing in front of a door, coat pulled tight around him in the chilly winter, waiting for a greeting. He knocked just moments ago, hearing, 'Justa sec!', and a few quick, loud footsteps. The doorknob jiggled, startling the awaiting male outside, his face getting hot at the thought of future events. Events that would take place in only a few minutes.

As the door opened, the familiar face of the host both calmed and terrified him. His heart began to pound and his palms sweat. This face was one of the most familiar faces and yet, he could barely keep eye contact without his cheeks and ears setting on fire."C'mon in," his host spoke, holding out a hand and stepping aside, allowing the freezing male to enter the warmth of their home. Once the door was closed behind him, more thoughts raced through his mind.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_

_'Maybe I should call this off.'_

_'I should just go home. This is stupid!'_

His thoughts were suddenly diminished when he was grabbed by his coat collar and slammed against the, now closed, front door. He was in a state of shock once he was against hard oak, but then terrified when a soft pair of lips pressed against his own. His eyes were wide, having not expected this to be the beginning of the end. Two hands roughly slithered to his shoulders, forcing the brown, leather jacket to fall from his body, causing him to have trouble dealing with this new affection.

Hands touched him and lips kissed his own. Everything felt so rushed and he didn't want it to end so soon. He watched the half-lidded eyes of his assailant, the pupils dilated with lust and need. He'd seen this in these eyes before. However, something about them comforted him, calming his thoughts on the event that the end would soon be near.

Another hand slipped down, now under his shirt, running across his abdomen and up to his pectoral muscles. He squeaked at the feeling of his nipple being brushed across. With so many new sensations at once he couldn't hold back his emotions. It was too much to quick and he could barely handle it without his mind forcing him into a state of shock and panic. He raised his hands and shoved his assailant back, preventing anymore touching and kissing.

He held the latter by their shoulders, both keeping steady eye contact. His heart hammered against his ribs, causing him to worry if he was having a heart attack. With his mind clouded with many new thoughts, he could barely form a sentence. His mouth was open to speak but words wouldn't emerge. He looked away thinking hard on what to say, but nothing ever came. This scenario had been running through his mind for days, weeks even, but actually being in the situation made things all the more difficult. What could he say or do to keep this needed event from failing? They locked eyes once more, although no words left the frightened males dry mouth.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" the latter spoke, their face calm and emotionless.

The male shook his head, begging to lose his fear. He wanted to reply but the words wouldn't come out. His mouth was dry and his brain beginning to thump hard into a headache. After a few calming breathes and the resistance to run out the door, he manged only a few, quick words. "I...I'm not sure w-what I want."

There was a loud sigh and a gentle caress of a hand atop one of his own. A thumb brushed across his knuckles, causing him to feel more mixed emotions. A smile appeared on the latter's face, eyes calm and loving. "If you want to wait, we can," the assailant spoke, assuring the male.

"No!" the male shouted, unsure of his own words and voice. He was surprised by his sudden outburst, trying to understand himself. He'd prayed for it so many times before and now that he was here, he could barely stand being there. He knew that he couldn't just back down, he had to go through with this. This was what he wanted. It felt right, yet it felt so wrong. After a few more mental shoves he made his decision. He cleared his throat, feeling his mouth become moist enough to speak properly. "Just slow down. I wanna take this slow."

The latter nodded and the male dropped his hands, having a hand forced into lacing with his own. The assailant approached slowly, raising their free hand to cup his cheek and lean in for a kiss. As their lips met again, this time more controlled and passionate, the male agreed with something in his mind.

This is the beginning of the end.

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


	3. Chapter 1 - How Far We've Come

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_How Far We've Come_**

Hometown; a city no different from any other city in the world. There are families, schools, workplaces, and other forms of entertainment, just like anywhere else. The only thing special about this city is it houses a special set of beings; The Alphas and the Omegas. Over years of evolution, they have evolved into a race that depends on their Hierarchical Breeding System. Alphas being the top of the chain, and Omegas the bottom.

There are many societies just like Hometown, but for this story, our focus is here. The largest city of Alphas and Omegas, with apartment complexes as far as the eye can see and some of the best school systems around. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, or as these societies refer to, Betas, these cities house the smartest and most successful individuals of our time. Our greatest leaders, scientists and geniuses have been Alphas bred to perfection in this society, and its there job to keep these societies in line.

The Omegas of these cities have been the best soldiers, teachers and low-level laborers, bred to do all the grunt work for the Alphas that dominate them. There is little discrimination in these societies, everyone knowing their places, each having a great respect for the other. As far as breeding, these individuals are a simple, respectable people, all bred to be the best of the best.

Betas, however, are the many individuals created by Alphas and Omegas who did not follow the Breeding System as they should have. They are treated with much disdain and are, most often, never allowed to live near, or in, these societies. These beings are nothing special and have no real contribution to the world. They are made when two Alphas, or two Omegas, produce a child, making them these societies misfits. The parents are often forced to leave the societies before their child is born, unless they are extremely important Alphas. Omegas are never allowed to stay if they have a Beta.

Now we begin our story on an early Fall morning...deep in the heart of Hometown.

* * *

Stephen 'Steve' Rogers stood in the bathroom, steam crawling up towards the vent as it hummed obnoxiously. He had just finished taking a well-deserved hot shower and was now standing in front of the vanity, wiping the fogged mirror until he could see his reflection. He towel dried his hair until it stopped dripping and lowered it, staring back at himself. A smirk of pride ghosted across his lips as he examined his new and improved body.

A once scrawny, blonde nobody had finally hit his growth spurt. It hit suddenly and very rapidly, throwing his parents into a shock, having him tested to make sure he wasn't abusing steroids. Sure he had hit puberty, but he didn't go far when it came to his height and muscle mass. However, just at the end of his junior year, it hit him like a brick wall and he was loving it. His best friend had helped him add muscle through the summer by taking him to the gym and going in the early morning, noon, and even late night jogs.

He never would have thought, in a million years, he would have the body to die for. Although, he was a bit worried on his new and final school year. His friend had made it very clear that now that he looked 'amazing,' that he would definitely be getting laid before the year was out. That thought made Steve more of a nervous wreck than when he was a scrawny nobody attempting to talk to a girl. At least he had a chance now, right?

Speaking of his best friend, Steve's cellphone began chiming away with a generic ringtone that most people that owned a cellphone had. He picked up his phone, seeing 'Bucky' written across the top accompanied with a full screen photo of his best friend. He hit answer and put the phone to his ear. "Hey," Steve answered casually, his eyes still glued to his new body.

"Hey, Steve," Bucky replied with his typical cool-guy tone. "Sorry I missed our jog this morning. Hope you didn't get lost this time."

Steve felt his cheeks sting, seeing a ting of red in the mirror. "That was one time, and I was very tired," Steve replied, trying to keep his cool while playing off the comment.

He heard a chuckle that could only be Bucky's and was replied with, "Su~ure! Hey, meet me at the corner and I'll pick you up. 7:30. Sharp."

Bucky made sure that Steve heard him and they ended the call. The blonde wrapped the towel around his waist and began his trek through his apartment and up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed his door, shed his towel and dressed for school accordingly. Briefs, then blue jeans, along with a thin sweater. He rolled up the sleeves to the middle of his forearm. It was chilly in the August morning, but not the chilly. He combed his hair to perfection and started checking his bag for all the materials he needed. After completing his mental checklist, he threw the bag over his shoulder, grabbing his brown leather jacket.

He checked the clock, reading 7:10. He did the math in his head, knowing it would take him, at most, 15 minutes to get to the corner to meet Bucky, so he had a few minutes to grab a drink and some toast. He made his way down the stairs and met his parents in the kitchen, just right once down the steps. His father, a by-the-book accountant, was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper while sipping away at his coffee, while his mother, a housewife with too much time on her hands, fixed a plate for Steve to eat.

"Good morning, sweetie!" his mother said cheerfully as she placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, along with a tall glass of milk, at his place on the table. Steve eyed the plate and thought to himself, 'If I jog I can be there in about five minutes.' He sat down and began eating after returning the morning greeting to his mother. She kissed his forehead as he dug in to his meal, falling into heaven with her cooking. "I can't believe my baby is going to be finishing school this year," she added, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mom," Steve said, embarrassed but with a smirk on his face.

"Let him enjoy what dignity he has left," his father chimed in, folding the paper closed and eating more of his own breakfast. "He's a boy turned into a man. He's proved that to us over the summer."

Steve felt awkward when his parents mentioned his weird and sudden growth spurt. It was weird to himself, how he so quickly changed over a matter of a couple months. Their neighbors often asked his parents what happened to their son, as if he had disappeared and they'd gotten a new one. They explained, but he still received the strange looks. With only two months separating him from his scrawny original to his new and improved muscle, he was curious as to how people would react at school. He didn't know if it would be good or bad, but at least he still had Bucky to fall back on.

He continued his meal, but almost choked when a certain sentence was clearly spoken. "It won't be long before he's Mated and starts having our grandchildren!" his mother said happily, her eyes dreamy with thoughts of Steve's babies.

"Mom!" Steve spoke loudly, trying to keep from choking anymore. He inhaled his milk and replied, "I haven't even graduated yet and you're already planning a baby shower?"

"Well of course!" she answered with the same cheerful smile on her face. "Every mother knows that when her son finishes school, the first thing they do is go on the hunt for their Mate! I know once you find the right girl, I will have plenty of babies to watch and play with all day long!"

"Mom, I'm only seventeen!" Steve shouted, his face red from his embarrassment. "Besides, I've never..." Steve stopped himself. Even in front of his parents, who already knew, admitting that he's never had a girlfriend was humiliating. "You know what? Never mind. I'm meeting Bucky at the corner. I'm gonna be late for school if I don't catch a ride with him." He was up and out the front door before his parents could respond, avoiding all eye contact with them.

Once out the door and down the stairs of the apartment building, he was on his stoop. He slammed the door shut and leaned back on it, sighing heavily. "Well that morning could have gone better."

He shook off his worries and began a light jog to the corner to wait for Bucky. As he jogged, he let his mind wander, brooding over what his life was all about. He was part of a society that relied on a Hierarchical Breeding System. On top were the breeders, studs, prefect-down-to-the-last-detail, Alphas. They were the top of the sexual food chain and were capable of producing the best quality of child. On the bottom were the half-useful, sex doll, Omegas. Alphas and Omegas are a typical couple in this society. A strong breeding Alpha with a fertile Omega produce the best offspring and that's just what this society hungered for.

Steve thought about his parents, his father a steady and strong Alpha, and his mother a loving and cheery Omega. Then he thought about himself. He knew himself as an Omega, his previous body fit the bill perfectly. Now he knew that he would more than likely be confused as an Alpha with his new body, one the one typically found on an Alpha.

He knew most people could identify an Alpha or Omega by a odorless scent they emitted. However, younger individuals, like high schoolers, are just gaining their ability to identify them apart. It wasn't unusual for a seventeen or eighteen year old to identify, considering that's when they are finally able to tell a difference. Most just identify by body type, and one, more than likely, would always guess right.

Steve was finally able to tell an Alpha from an Omega just by catching their scent. He could guess on his own like everyone else, but now he could know for sure. Unfortunately, now that he could tell the difference, his mother has been hounding him to find a suitable Alpha Female so they can begin having children. It wasn't uncommon for Omega's to have children after school, considering their Alpha would be able to quickly make a name for themselves and have a steady, well paying job. The down side was that Omegas were mostly Female, making Steve's chances of finding a suitable mate would be next to impossible, especially when the Males are the one who took care of the Females and their children.

He sighed, shaking the thoughts from his mind and continued his jog, eying a street light that he would be waiting at. As his head fell back into his thoughts, he failed to noticed a small group of individuals exiting an alleyway. At the last second, he noticed the group of teenagers and tried to halt his body, but it refused to listen to him. He collided with the teen in front, causing both of them to topple forward. Steve found himself laying on top of the unfortunate teenager and quickly got up. "I'm _SO_ sorry," Steve apologized quickly, standing and helping the teen to their feet. "I really I am!"

"It's..." the teen replied, dusting off his shirt, "It's alright. I'm fine."

Steve sighed in relief, "Oh good, I thought I hurt you."

"No no," the teen said, locking eyes with Steve. "It's...quiet alright."

The tone, along with the alto, of the voice caught Steve's attention. He took a second to take the teenager he collided with in, quickly noting that he went to school with him. He was a few inches shorted than himself, with half of Steve's muscle mass, yet still looking quiet masculine. Short, dark brown hair, tossed to cool-guy perfection and piercing amber eyes grabbed a hold of his attention and refused to let go. The tan skin, designed chin-beard, and dashing good looks immediately recalled Steve's memory.

"I know you," Steve said, trying not to sound like a stalker, "You go to my school. Anthony Stark."

"Ah!" the male replied, holding up a finger while letting out his abrupt and attention grabbing vocal. "Tony. None of that Anthony stuff." Tony took a quick glance at Steve, noting the tall, masculine figure with broad shoulders and dirty blonde hair, along with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. "I can't say I know you," Tony said as he made sure his shirt and pants were clean.

Steve felt his cheeks get hot and replied, "My names Steve Rogers."

"Steve Rogers?" a voice on the side spoke rudely. The blonde turned his gaze to the voices owner, seeing a tall, well-built male like himself with chopped, spiked, light brown hair and dark green eyes. Clint Barton. "That scrawny little chicken-shit? There's no way that's him!"

Steve scowled, saying mentally, 'I'm right here. You don't have to talk like I'm not.'

Tony looked Steve over again, taking his features in more depth. Steve felt awkward having the shorter male examine him. He saw a grin emerge onto Tony's face, causing the blonde to turn red. What was going through that playboy's mind?

"Yup," Tony replied, "You're Steve Rogers alright. What's with the new look?"

Steve went to speak but found himself coming up short. He'd never had a problem talking at another guy before, so why was it so hard now? He couldn't help but stare at Tony's grinning face, wondering if he had some kind of control over him, keeping him from thinking straight. He then, suddenly, felt himself drawn to this other male. He'd never looked at another man like he was looking at Tony. There was a liquid hot pain in his stomach that he couldn't quite figure out. It was as if the pain and heat was drawing him to this brunette playboy. What was wrong with him? Why was he nervous? Why was he sweating? What's that honking sound?

Steve was shaken from his trance and looked beside him, seeing Bucky in his truck honking his horn and calling him in. Steve turned to them and said, "Sorry, I gotta go."

He turned to the silver truck and opened the door, slipping in and slamming the door behind him. As he pulled on his seat belt, he peeked into the side mirror, seeing Tony was still staring at him, his expression impossible to read. The blonde had never felt more uncomfortable in his life until that moment. As they drove away and Tony was out of view, Steve relaxed and sighed, the hot pain subsiding and slumping down into the seat.

"Everything alright, Steve?" Bucky asked as friendly as he could without sounding too concerned.

"Yeah," Steve lied, "Just a little tired. I woke up earlier than normal this morning. Sleep must be catching up to me."

Bucky looked his friend up and down, then decided to ignore him. Steve remained silent the whole way to school, his mind slipping back to Tony and his strange stare. He was pretty sure Tony was an Alpha due to the amount of women he dated in school. But why would he be interested in Steve? The blonde ignored his thoughts and readied himself for a day at school. He was, however, grateful that Bucky had rescued him from the impossibly embarrassing and awkward moment he was having with Tony and his two lackeys.

Bucky and he had been friends for as long as he could remember. They had met when Steve moved into the city and found an apartment across the street from each other. Bucky's mother wanted to be friendly and meet the new neighbors, bringing her son with her. Ever since, the two were practically inseparable.

Steve glanced over, quickly taking note of Bucky's strange fauxhawk of dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a very handsome and strong male, considering he was another Alpha Steve was forced to associate with. He was grateful of Bucky's friendship, knowing he probably would have went insane without him. He had no other friends and without Bucky, he'd be more pathetic than he already was.

The blonde sighed again as he let his mind think of different things. He spotted their school in the distance as Bucky turned into the traffic that was the parking lot. More cars every year and not enough parking spots. After about ten minutes of circling the lot, they finally found a spot and Bucky turned off the truck. They got out and began their trek to the school. "You should consider getting yourself a vehicle, Steve," Bucky said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

He pulled out his cellphone and began texting as Steve replied, "You know how I am with traffic. I freak out and I know I'll just get into a wreck. Walking is much more efficient."

"I get that," Bucky replied, continuing to answer messages on his phone, never looking up and walking without halt. "But with all the babes you'll be dating, you're gonna need a sweet ride to take 'em out in."

Steve could only give Bucky the strangest of looks before shaking his head and returning his gaze forward. "You do know that I'm an Omega right?"

"Ah, the infamous Male Omega," Bucky replied with a smile on his face, actually detaching his eyes from his phone. He faced Steve, turning his friend and holding him by his shoulders. "Don't worry, there are plenty of Female Alphas out there!" After a reassuring pat on the arm and a fox like grin, Steve felt somewhat relieved.

"I guess you're right," the blonde said, lowering his gaze and scratching his head sheepishly. However, the comfort didn't last long when Steve's thoughts trailed back to his run-in with Tony Stark. He was a bit disturbed by the feeling he got in his stomach when they locked eyes. It was painful, yet pleasant, and it made him hot to the point that he could only strip to cool off. Heat stung his cheeks as he wondered if maybe it was a form of attraction to the Alpha Male.

He shook his head, mentally kicking himself. 'That's stupid,' he thought. 'Tony is an Alpha that's practically worshiped! There's no way he'd go for a guy, especially one like me. I guess if all else fails, I've got Bucky to fall back on to get a girl. _IF_ I can get a girl.' Steve sighed in his thoughts and closed his eyes momentarily, trying to boost his own morale.

He did feel that he had some chance of getting a girlfriend now that he'd finally hit his growth spurt. He did admit that it was embarrassing to have been a late bloomer, but something about his new found body was giving him more courage to face the day. Maybe nobody would recognize him since neither Tony nor Clint could tell who he was when he ran into them. Unless they had already spread the news. Steve's morale plummeted.

"Hey, Steve," Bucky said, back handing Steve's arm gently. The blonde glanced over at his friend seeing him pointing off in the distance and his eyes followed Bucky's arm. He looked out to see a group of giggly, cute Omega girls eying them and whispering to each other. "Looks like you've got some hits."

Steve gave his best smirk, still unsure about this new experience, and waved at them quickly. They giggled louder. He swore he heard a squeal. He gave his own chuckle as Bucky pat his back, saying, "See man! I told you you were in the money."

"Ye-eah," Steve replied, thrown off by Bucky's play on words. The two friends continued to the school, going through the front doors and making their way to the gymnasium, where all the students congregated before the bell rang for class to begin. They found their usual spot on the bleachers and planted themselves, leaning back on the seats behind him. Bucky still had his fingers and eyes glued to the phone while Steve looked over the students that crowded the gym.

He laid his eyes on more groups and small clicks of girls, along with the occasional male, that all were giggling at this handsome, mysterious, new student. Steve felt out of place, usually being the one most people would bully and make fun of for acting normal. The kids that got picked on, picked on him. It was a horrible fate, but even with that, hopefully, behind him, he had a sense of security in his new body.

The school bell rang, signaling for all the students to stand and begin their fight through the tight hallways to get to class. They were instructed to go to their homerooms to get their schedules and begin their day. Steve waved bye and parted with Bucky, considering the homerooms were in alphabetical order. He trekked to the far end of the school, his last name sending him to the end of the list.

He made it to his homeroom with no problems, finding a seat and waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to come in and pass out their schedules. His mind forced him to remember the encounter he had with Tony earlier that morning, sighing as he felt the rush of embarrassment wash over him. He'd never been very absentminded, but he also never went on jogs when people began crowding the streets either.

Speaking of Tony, Steve's ears perked up at the chuckle of the infamous Alpha as he entered to room. He had completely forgotten that he and Tony were in the same homeroom. His heart began pounding as he tried to keep his cool. The embarrassing meeting from that morning forcing him to think that he was about to become humiliated like he did every other day in his previous school years.

His eyes found the Alpha Male walking with his close friend James Rhodes, or Rhodey as everyone called him. The two took their seats next to each other on the opposite side of the room, making Steve very easy to spot if they just looked up. He tried to avoid gazing at the brunette, but oddly couldn't pull himself away from doing so. He mentally screamed at himself for not being able to control his actions and thoughts that were unfortunately revolving around this self-centered Alpha.

The bell rang and he felt a weight lift off his chest as he sighed with relief. Now that the teacher was in the room, everyone's attention would be on them and he wouldn't have to worry about Tony looking at him. Still, the blonde couldn't fight his urge to stare at the brunette. It was as if he was being forced, and every time he looked, his stomach got that same hot and painful feeling he had when they ran into each other.

When the teacher began speaking and explaining what they'd already been told the last three years, he was able to draw is attention away from Tony. His teacher did his usual speech and began passing out forms for parents/guardians to fill out and bring back for school reasons, as well as their schedules. When Steve was handed his, the teacher gave him a strange look and asked his name. Steve answered and was replied with a raised eyebrow and his paperwork.

A ting of embarrassment flooded Steve's veins but he didn't let it bother him. As the teacher continued to pass out papers, Steve's body heat rose again, pinching and twisting his intestines. He made a quick guess that Tony was looking at him and when he raised his eyes, he found that he was correct. The brunette Alpha was all suave smirks and looks to kill as he and the blonde Omega held eye contact. Steve couldn't pull his eyes away and couldn't fight the urge to get up and approach the Alpha.

After another ringing bell and a quick glance at his schedule, Steve was up with the rest of the class to their new first class. His heat faded when the crowd of students surrounded him, blocking his view of and from Tony. Another sigh of relief and high-hopes filled his body as he fought the traffic. Long halls filled with familiar and some new faces, all shoving past each other in attempt to make it to class on time. He navigated the halls to the best of his ability and spotted his class. A better day already, now that Tony was no where to be seen.

As he approached his first class, a sudden wave of heat smacked him in the face. It felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach and kicked him to the ground. He lost his balance and fell against the wall, trying to shake off his light-headedness. When he managed to regain some of his composure, he was immediately confronted with a face he didn't want to see.

"Hey, Rogers," a wonderful alto spoke with a suave tone. Steve reluctantly turned his gaze towards the voice, spotting Tony Stark leaning against a wall, arms crossed and leg hiked up on the wall. He dropped his foot and arms, making his way towards the now attractive blonde male. Steve turned, his back pressed into the concrete, and begged that he would slip through it and disappear.

"C-can I help you, Tony?" Steve stammered, the heat in his stomach only getting hotter the closer Tony got to him. Why couldn't this guy just leave him alone? What was he doing to him that made him feel sick and hot every time he got near him? "I al-already apologized about this... this morning."

Tony smirked and gave a light-hearted chuckle, "I'm not here about that."

"Then w-what do you want?" Steve asked confused, not sure why Tony would suddenly have anything to do with him.

Tony raised a hand, placing it beside Steve's head, looking up, now that the blonde was taller. Steve gulped as Tony's presence became uncomfortably close to his face. "I just wanted to make friendly conversation," Tony replied, his smirk turning into a grin and his eyes hinting something of a darker desire.

"Ok," Steve said, feeling extremely uncomfortable and out of place.

"What's with the new look?" Tony asked, looking the blonde up and down. He was showing interest in him and Steve wasn't sure how to process that information.

"I just got taller is all," Steve answered, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. "There's nothing new about me."

"Bullshit," Tony scoffed, those pearly fangs mocking him. "Yeah you got taller, but your not the scrawny wimp we used to know. You've got a certain... vibe about you." Tony leaned in closer, their noses prepared to touch, "I like that."

Steve felt his heart pound out of his chest, wondering if Tony could hear it, or even feel it, considering how close the brunette was to the taller blonde. His stomach churned as he felt Tony's breath on his lips and a sheen of sweat form on his brow. Steve tried to speak, but the pain of the heat in his stomach was to much to bare, and it kept him from forming a single syllable.

The last bell rang loudly, ringing in their ears. Steve took the distraction to slip away. He spoke loudly, "Sorry, I've gotta go!" He shoved out of Tony's grasp and rushed down the hall to his classroom.

Tony watched the blonde dash away and refused to move. He was confused with himself as to why he was drawn to this exciting new creature. Women were already lined up for him as soon as he walked through the school doors, but the only thing that seemed to be on his mind with Steve Rogers. 'Why him?' he thought to himself. 'What's so special about him?'

Tony let it go and shoved his hands in his pockets, knowing the brooding over his body's control of his thoughts wasn't going to change anything. As the halls cleared, he about faced and slowly made his way to his class. He was royally pissed at himself for all these thoughts and feelings he had been growing since the larger male plowed into him and knocked him to the ground. Normally he would yell and tell them to watch themselves, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

He was angry at himself for being unable to control himself. He'd never had any attraction to a male before and it pissed him off. He couldn't believe how he lost control of his words and actions. He shivered when he remembered leaning in to Steve's face and saying, 'I like that.' What came over him? It was like he wasn't the same person. He'd never say what he did to another guy. Why did he do it this time? Why with someone he used to make fun all the time behind their back? He grunted and kicked the floor, hoping that the day would go much smoother.

The day carried on to lunch, where he was sitting with his friends Clint and Rhodey. He'd yet to say a word to either of them after Steve had shoved out of his way. His brain wouldn't stop for a second when it came to understanding these new thoughts and actions. His mental images were of nothing but short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sweaty, masculine body begging and squirming underneath him. It was disturbing and obscure to him, and yet he found the thoughts to be extremely pleasant and down right erotic.

"Tony?" Clint said with a raised tone, shaking the brunette from his thoughts. Tony looked over at them, his face emotionless and blank. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Tony replied, putting on his best fake smile that even fooled his friends. "Just been a busy day and I'm a little exhausted. I was up to late last night so... you know."

"Yeah I gotcha," Clint said, taking a bite out of his roll. "But hey! We got science next! A class with the two of us is one to remember right?"

Tony chuckled and nodded, "I hear that there's a new teacher for that class. Banner, I think is the name. If he's never met us then I'm sure he's in for the ride of his life."

Clint gave a hearty laugh and answered, "Hell yeah!"

"Hey, what about Steve Rogers?" Rhodey added, wanting to get opinions. Tony rolled his eyes, hoping to have avoided anymore discussion or interactions with the blonde Omega. "What the hell happened to him?"

"Kid's a late bloomer is all," Clint scoffed, shoveling more food into his mouth. "I heard he spent all summer working out and now expects that he's going to actually get some ass before the years out."

Tony remained quiet as he began thinking once more about the blonde. As terrified as he looked, Tony was sure that getting laid was not on Steve's to-do list for the next couple of days. Sure it was on Tony's but Steve was still the shy and innocent runt everyone knew and made fun of. There was no way Steve would have that much confidence after two months out of school with little known interaction with anyone besides his friend Bucky. He shook it off as he put on his best face and changed the subject.

* * *

Steve made his way through the crowded hallways, trying to find his next class. It was the second to last class of the day and he was feeling lucky. He hadn't seen Tony since they separated just before his first class. He wasn't very familiar with the teachers name, guess that they must have been new to the school. He did recognize the room number so it didn't bother him to bad.

He found the class just in time, seeing that most of the students were taking their seats. He noticed that this room was different than most of the other classes noting that their were short tabled, large enough for two people to sit, and scattered about the room in an ordered fashion. Usually, there were small one person desks, but two person tables was not something he'd never seen before. He found a table by himself and took a seat, dropping his backpack to the floor and leaning it on the table leg.

The bell chimed for the students to clear the halls, should they be conversing among themselves, and the room quieted. Upon closer inspection, Steve noticed that the teacher was no where to be seen. He scanned the room, taking in the students around him, recognizing most of them. It was then that he's fears had been realized.

The hot feeling returned to his belly, forcing him to turn his gaze to the door, Tony and his lacky, Clint, trailing their lazy behinds into the room. They found a table empty for the two of them and sat down, Steve sighing happily that Tony didn't notice him. He made himself stare at his hands, seeing them trembling, unsure if it was his nerves or if it was the adrenaline he'd been facing all day.

Clint and Tony were talking mindlessly, both enjoying the time to catch up. Tony had left during the summer to go on some vacation with his guardian and Clint had missed his best friend. Normally the two are painting the town red, but when they were separated, it was like they were the kindest, sweetest kids in the world. Tony was finishing up a joke as Clint laughed wholeheartedly. The light haired brunette looked back for a second, then quickly making a double take.

He pat Tony's arm gently and pointed back, saying in a low tone, "Hey, isn't that Rogers?"

Tony turned around to see the blonde Omega staring at him hands. Tony sighed, wishing he could come up with an excuse to leave the room or go home. He did admit that the attraction he had to Steve was pleasant, but it bothered him that all he could think about what the blonde. He felt himself smirk at the sight of Steve, his heart filling up with happy and excited feelings. In his mind, however, he was kicking himself for even thinking about how happy he was.

Clint felt a little awkward when Tony completely lost himself into staring at the Omega. He rolled his eyes and turned forward when he heard dress shoes clicking on the floor. Through the door came a sight to truly behold. Clint could hardly believe the beauty that had just stumbled into his lap and was now feeling a bit giddy himself now that he was supposed to keep his eyes on this lovely specimen.

Standing at the same height as the light haired brunette was young man that screamed Omega. He had a bit of build but was a beauty to Clint. Soft, black, curly locks grazed the males head, forming into a short, yet professional, shag. Two lightly colored brown eyes and gentle facial features was just enough to keep Clint's attention. Clint had been out of the closet for nearly two years now and had no intention of hiding that fact. However, he couldn't say he'd ever met a teacher he'd want to plow into the ground a few times.

"Hello class," the teacher spoke, his voice reaching the teens ears and serenading him. "My name is..." he grabbed a piece of chalk and tapped on the board. He said his name as he wrote it out in clear, perfect letters. "Dr. Banner. Doctor or Mister is fine with me." He dropped the chalk and turned around. "As some of you may or may not know, I am new to the school system. I went to school to become a scientist but unfortunately I was unable to secure a career. So I chose to come and teach you lovely minds some science."

Tony had managed to pull himself away from Steve who had yet to notice his gaze, at least to what the brunette knew. He glanced over to Clint and then to Dr. Banner. After a quick examination, it was easy for Tony to figure out the weird look on his friends face. "Really, Clint?" Tony scoffed, chuckling as he shook his head.

"Yup," Clint replied, his eyes not moving from the doctor.

"I would like for everyone to help me out here," Dr. Banner spoke, holding up a small stapling of papers. "I'm going to put you in alphabetical order just until I can learn your names." There was a loud groan from almost everyone in the class and a smirk appeared on Banner's lips. "As I said," he assured, "Just until I learn your names. Then you can sit where you please, as long as you behave."

All the students raised from their seats and lined up along the walls, waiting for Dr. Banner to tell them their seat. He circled the room, pointing to a chair and reading off a name. For a few minutes, he did this, Clint gladly taking a front row seat. As he got to the back rows, Steve felt his chest tighten, knowing something bad was about to happen. Dr. Banner pointed to a table, the first chair, "Stephen Rogers," then to the second, "Anthony Stark."

"Tony, please," Tony said as he walked casually over to his new seat, a scowl on his face.

Steve followed with the same face. The two males sat next to each other, both feeling awkward and slightly pleased. Banner looked the to of them over with was strange face, but brushed it off. He continued his assigning of the seats. Once all the students were seated, an awkward silence filled the room. Dr. Banner was in the front of the room and began talking about everything they would be covering this semester while everyone silently listened.

Almost everyone...

Steve was slightly hunched over as the heat in his stomach built up more and more. He felt sick, yet he felt very happy. Tony on the other hand, had the same sense of happiness, however hated it. They couldn't understand how they were being effected by the other. Steve had never felt like this before towards any one else, and Tony towards another male. Though they were feeling different things, neither could comprehend this frustrating situation.

Tony glanced over at Steve and remembered their second encounter in the hallway. Tony had felt and acted like an ass towards Steve and knew that he should apologize. "Hey," Tony said softly, keeping his head forward but eyes cut to the blonde. "I'm sorry about what happened in the hallway. I haven't been feeling good today."

"It...It's fine," Steve stammered, fighting the heat in his belly. "I haven't... felt to g-good either."

Tony furrowed his brows, hearing the strange tone in Steve's voice. He turned his head and asked, "Are you okay?" Steve bit his lip, Tony's eyes on him making everything worse. He nodded and sighed heavily, fighting with everything he could to keep from looking at the brunette Alpha. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Steve snapped, Tony not expecting it.

Tony decided to drop all communications and turned his attention to Dr. Banner who was continued to banter on about the class. He felt a need to help Steve in anyway he could, but forced himself to burn the thoughts to ash. Guilt washed over him as he heard Steve pant heavily in pain. He ignored it, doing at Steve wished and left him alone.

Another half hour of awkwardness passed and Steve could barely stand it. His eyes stared at the clock on the wall, watching how slowly the minute hand clicked by until the bell would ring for his final class. He prayed that Tony didn't have the same class and was ready to bolt for the gym as soon as the life saving bell chimed.

His prayers were answered once the bell rang and he was able to escape the classroom. As he made his way through the halls, he chose to take a back hallway, hopefully avoiding much traffic. It was a bit of a hike to get to the gym, considering he was on the other side of the building, but he'd make it it time. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out why his stomach wouldn't stop hurting. Normally, after he was away from Tony, the pain and heat stopped, but now it was flaring as if Tony were next to him now.

He threw open the door for the gymnasium and bolted for the locker room. He'd had some experience with this teacher and knew they started class on day one. He saw he was the first to arrive, remembering how he practically sprinted down the hall. He pulled out his gym clothes from his back and changed quickly, a white tank with khaki shorts. The pain, however, was still as strong as ever. He went over to the skin and turned on the faucet.

After a quick look in the mirror, he saw that he'd already sweat enough to look like he'd taken a shower. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself as he cupped his hands to catch water. He splashed his face several times, trying to cool himself down, but his body refused to comply. He heard some laughing from just outside the locker room and knew it would be seconds before he wasn't alone. He shut off the water, not bothering to wipe his face. He tossed his backpack into a locker and slammed it shut.

He sighed, trying to find as much composure as he could and calmed his brain, doing his best to ignore the pain. 'Just one more class,' he thought, giving himself a mental pep-talk. 'Another 45 minutes and you're home free.'

Once he calmed his nerves, he did his best to quell his pain. He went to exit the locker room, pulling on the door and being greeted with other males who were just arriving. He brushed past them until he was out in the gymnasium. A found himself under a large air conditioning vent and relished in it as long as he could.

Sharp pain surged through his body, causing him to bend over, arms gripping his abdomen. He peered up, seeing Tony and Clint walking towards him, heading for the locker room. Steve's eyes widened, feeling the sudden urge to vomit. He was getting annoyed, pissed, and sick of seeing Tony every time he turned around. This pain was to much for him to handle and he about had enough.

He rushed into the locker room, shoving other boys out of the way, flung the his locker open, jerked out his backpack and ran back out. His shoulder collided with Tony's, both grunting in pain and Steve avoiding any more contact. Both felt a spark of pain and joy upon the quick touch, but they were tired of seeing each other.

Tony followed Steve with his eyes, seeing the blonde approaching the coach. Fire burned in his pupils as he got angry. He didn't know why he was so mad. He didn't know if it was caused by Steve avoiding him or the fact that he was mad about finding some attraction in the Omega Male. His clinched his fists and it quickly go Clint's attention.

"Tony," Clint somewhat snapped, "What's wrong with you today, man?"

Tony whipped his eyes towards Clint, gritting his teeth, as if growling at him. He looked back towards Steve, following him until he was out the door of the gym. He assumed he asked the teacher to go home or something. But why did that piss him off so much? Tony sighed angrily and replied, "I've just been in a weird mood ever since he ran into me this morning."

"Who? You mean, Rogers?" Clint asked confused.

"Yes!" Tony shouted, "Every time I see him, I get a weird feeling that I just want to plow him! But I'm not into guys! Why is this pissing me off? He runs away, I get mad. He looks at me, I get mad. He touches me, I get mad. And the worst part is, I enjoy it! The way he scampers around like a lost kitten and being terrified of everything, is drawing me to him! It's pissing me off!"

Clint was taken back by Tony's rant, as well as others who passed by them on their way out of the locker room. He took in what was said and thought about it. Though Clint wasn't the sharpest tack, he did have a sense for these things. He smirked and started chuckling once everything clicked together in his head.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Tony yelled, ready to punch Clint.

"Dude," Clint laughed harder, barely able to hold it in. "I know what's wrong with you...and him."

* * *

Steve sat outside the school building, sitting on a bench and waiting for his mother to pick him up. He wasn't going to stay here any longer than he needed to. Tony was still on his mind and the heat in his belly wouldn't subside. He spotted his mothers little white car and stood up, gripping his back tight in his hand. He met her and was in the car before she had the chance to come to a complete stop. He pulled on his seat belt and did his best to hide his pain.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead, "You're burning up. Did you eat something bad?"

"I don't know," Steve replied plainly, disguising his pain. "Just...just take me home. I wanna go to bed."

She removed her hand and placed it on the steering wheel, taking off. She was worried about her son and wasn't sure what could be wrong with him. She sighed as they drove in silence back to their apartment.

Steve fought with all his might to keep from thinking of Tony and how his gaze set his body on fire. The further they got from the school, the better he felt, but strangely, he began to feel something else. He felt completely embarrassed now that the pain was quickly turning into something far more intimate. He spotted their apartment and his mom slowed down in front. "Go ahead and get out, I'll find a place to park."

Steve nodded and got out, hurrying to the sidewalk and up the stoop. He opened the door and dashed up the stairs to their apartment. He rushed to his room, slamming and locking the door. He went to his bathroom, accommodating a sink and toilet. He striped his clothes until he was in his birthday suit. His body was unbearably hot and needy. He couldn't understand it what made it worse was his body's reaction to today's encounters with Tony.

Staring back at him through the mirror was a raging hard-on. He'd never felt so horny and needy in his life. He wanted to fight it off, knowing that it was caused by Tony. He felt dirty considering a Male was the one that turned him on. He didn't want to take care of his need but his body wouldn't let him. He searched his drawers for a bottle of hand lotion. After pouring some into his hand, he immediately wrapped his hand around his aching erection.

He gasped when he touched it, having never felt so sensitive before in his life. As he stroked himself, Tony plagued his thoughts. His brain forced him to imagine the brunette touching and kissing him. Thoughts of pleasure that only an Alpha could bring to their Omega. He maneuvered to the toilet where he finished himself off in mere seconds. He shuddered hard as his orgasm washed over him, cooling his veins and releasing some of the pressure in his belly. As he came down from his high, he removed his hand from his still aching erection. He looked at his hand things finally came together.

"I'm in Heat..."

* * *

This is where I'm going to cut you off. If you want me to continue this, just leave a review. This is also just a teaser, it is going to be much longer. I may also be the last multi-chapter fic I post, at least one as long as I'm planning this one to be. It is also Reader Dependent, which means the readers will decide what happens next. More on that when I get enough encouragement to continue and finish my other two stories.

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


	4. STORY UPDATE

So, I've been a horrible writer these past few weeks. But since I've got no more plans or anything that will be keeping me occupied, I can finally sit down and get important things done. For those who had Requests accepted, YOU WILL HAVE YOUR FINISHED PIECE THIS COMING MONDAY (9-1-13).

For this story, I'm still working on the next chapter, being in between Requests and other very important events in my life. Like I said, Each chapter will be really long-ish because I want it to be like watching a TV show, waiting for the next episode next week. Right now, I have a finished poll and MPreg won by a LANDSLIDE! Due to MPreg's success, a second poll has been added.

THIS NEW POLL IS VERY IMPORTANT! THIS NEW POLL WILL DECIDED WHICH TWO COUPLES WILL HAVE MPREG! I ONLY PLAN ON TWO COUPLES SO MAKE YOUR CHOICES WISELY!

The Poll will close when I get close to an MPreg-ish point in the story. You know, 'The Signs of Pregnancy!' You know how this works...

Thank you so much for your time!

~Francis J. Toran~


End file.
